1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric power supply control device for a camera in which camera control operations such as a photometric control operation and an exposure control operation are carried out by data processing in accordance with a microprogram.
2. Background of the Invention
A camera is known in the art in which camera control operations such as a photometric control operation and exposure control operation are carried out by data processing in accordance with the program of a microcomputer.
A camera of this type is a camera which has a number of photographing data to be processed according to a predetermined program, and accordingly performs a number of functions. Generally, an electric power source, i.e., a battery, is connected to a camera control section including the microcomputer when the power switch is turned on, and under this condition instruction keys comprising, e.g., a photometric switch and a shutter release switch are selectively operated for sequential execution of the program.
As described above, a microcomputer-controlled camera may perform a number of functions. However, the number of functions may result in high power consumption by the camera control section. Therefore, the camera control section is so designed as to minimize the power consumption. However, in the above-described conventional camera in which the camera control section is powered in advance with the operating switches such as a photometric switch and a shutter release switch subsequently operated, the supply of power to the camera control section is continued until the power switch is opened whether or not the camera control section is in operation. This may result in unnecessary consumption of electric power.